


人偶3小番外结局

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	人偶3小番外结局

3.追妻火葬场小番外 

kris手指轻轻滑过阿诺德健美的身体，拿起躺在他胸口的金虎，念了一段克林贡语，在耳边低声蛊惑道：“从此刻起，你是属于我的了，只听我kris一个人的指令。”

阿诺德睁开双眼，深邃的双眸毫无焦点。

kris跨坐在阿诺德的腰上，“看着我，双手举过头顶，腿向两侧分开。”

阿诺德听话照做后，kris眯了眯眼，拿起根羽毛开始一下下的扫刮起男人的阴茎。

“你看，你的阳具被羽毛撩拨的好快活。”kris努了努鼻子，专注着手下的动作，开心的哼起自己的歌。

阿诺德脸色泛红，呼吸也开始急促起来。

“哦！被我手指摸了几下就挺立成这样了，好敏感！”kris佯装惊奇道，刚要继续弹就突然被阿诺德一个反转压在身下。

“说好的让我玩一晚呢！骗人！”kris生气的推着憋不住笑出声的阿诺德。

“不行..不行，宝贝你一看就是在下面的那个，完全没摸对节奏，我来教你，要这样‘玩’才有趣。”

“啊！......”

时间倒退2个月前，

“早点回家，注意安全啊都！”kris笑着朝眼前可爱的女孩子们挥挥手，跟着助理走到地下车库，忽然一个身影冲了过来。

阿诺德大力按着kris的双肩，面色阴沉。

kris眼神冰冷的瞥了他一眼，“放开！别碰我。”

旁边的两个保镖一左一右拉开阿诺德，kris整整衣领，“滚，别再让我更恨你。”

阿诺德薄唇微微颤抖，“不！kris你听我说，我是真的爱你，我保证不会再强迫，求你再给我一次机会！”

kris低头戴上墨镜，“忘了我们这段变态的关系吧，这不是爱情，别自以为是了。”话落他就快速上了车。

听着男人不甘心的呼喊声，kris从后视镜看着他，幽幽一叹，“这么快就失恋了啊.....”

阿诺德有些后悔，开始怀念起那人乖乖软软眼里只有他一个的样子。

他拽了拽领带起身站到窗前，对面的咖啡厅中，一个男生捧着超大玩偶花束站在那里，旁边的女生表情由怒转喜，嗔怒的拍打了男生几下，二人笑盈盈的走了。

莫非他真的错了？想要什么一直以来都是靠着自己能力去争取而又从未输过的霸总，第一次对自己产生了怀疑。

于是秘书这天开始便接到了许多奇怪的任务。

花店的所有玫瑰，买！

kris眼神停留过的所有毛绒玩具，买！

上过身的所有品牌服饰鞋帽和珠宝首饰，买！

“vip赛车场...”秘书睁大眼睛，“老板这...”

阿诺德头也不抬道，“有什么问题？”

秘书小浮撇撇嘴，“您之前送的那些，人家也没收啊...”

阿诺德抬起头，秘书已经做好了被训斥一番的准备，可谁知老板只是愣了愣，摸起下巴思索道，“还在生气，啧看来我应该换一种思路。”

秘书心中摇旗呐喊，“老板娘威武！老板娘牛逼！”

正憋着笑呢，老板视线突然看过来，“你有什么建议？”

秘书急忙咳嗽两声，“老板，您看有没有什么比较走心的礼物，会是他很喜欢的？”

阿诺德眉头紧蹙，随即想到什么点点头，喜上眉梢的拍拍助理的肩膀，“去财务部领奖金吧。”

秘书受宠若惊嘴甜道，“坐等为老板婚礼效劳的那一天！”

于是连续一周，结束拍摄任务的kris收到了各种稀奇古怪的东西，他不接秘书就脑袋挤进来扒着门缝不走的那种。

丢失很久的钥匙扣，头顶几根毛丑不拉几的狗，室内秋千的吊链，几块奇形怪状的丝绸布料，巴掌大小的购物车......

每一天小助理都会蹦蹦跳跳的跑过来，“哥，送礼的那个沙雕土豪又来啦！”

kris不干了，他下班时随手拿起道具室的一根高尔夫球杆，开到阿诺德的公司砸开门，“你在搞什么？....”

正在门后哈哈笑着的强盗脑袋被门板拍的眼冒金星，“说好的反派可以活于话多呢！”

kris看着倒在地上抽搐的人，惊的脚底一滑扶住门框，反应过来后跑到屋里看到阿诺德昏迷在沙发上，手里还紧紧攥着他的几个珍珠耳钉。

“喂醒醒！”看着阿诺德苍白的脸色，kris突然心慌了，他颤抖的拿起一杯冰水泼在男人脸上，“你只能死在我的手里听到没！”

“咳咳...”阿诺德故作难受的睁开眼睛，“宝贝，再摇我就真的挂了。”

kris笑着抬起阿诺德的下巴，

“我要去看赛车！”

阿诺德点头。

“教我法术，我要玩！”

阿诺德连连点头。

“我要在上面！”

“好。嗯？这个嘛....”

之后的日子里阿诺德三天一小操五天一大插，kris被做的整个人都熟的不行不行的，时不时后面的小穴就觉得空空的想要被填进来点什么东西。

于是他灵机一动，经常使用催眠术让阿诺德做他的免费按摩棒，“你一动也不能动，我要自己做噢！”

阿诺德内心宽面式泪流成河，自己的火葬场只有自己当燃料了。


End file.
